


IF

by partialeclipse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 天使净汉, 强制爱！, 恶魔之子澈, 监禁！, 黑化！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 暂住的if线
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	IF

**Author's Note:**

> 胜澈成为了中立区的统治者·中立区是有名无实的中央集权组织·没有忘记净汉·但是净汉撩完就跑的设定

Day1  
“那个自作聪明的天使呢？”  
“被关起来了，他受伤了，应该一时半会儿走不了。”  
银发的恶魔坐在荆棘缠绕的王座上，身后成片佛罗伦蒂纳从中心蔓延开来，暗红色古典重瓣像是从祭坛上滴落的鲜血。  
这里是恶魔之子的国度。  
这里就是所谓的“中立区”。

捧着一束白色的郁金香，白色的衬衫纤尘不染，踏着满地枯叶，胜澈见到了那个自作聪明的天使。装作前来避难的人类混进了中立区，还以为他找不到他。  
手上的锁链沉重又冰冷，他的天使躺在阴暗的地牢里，唯一一丝温暖来自他头顶的那顶光环。  
“冷吗？”  
“不冷……”天使慢了半拍，才睁开眼睛：“你还记得我啊。”  
“怎么会忘了你呢？”  
一脸的疲倦，撑起身体的时候头晕得都看不清东西，天使表情茫然，眯着眼睛聚焦，好一会儿才发现胜澈正站在自己的身前。  
白色的郁金香含苞待放，桌上放着一杯喝了一半的水，拢着叶子，胜澈把手中的花儿插进了杯子里。  
“送给你。”  
水溢得满桌都是，滴滴答答地落在地上。  
一如无数个夜晚，年少的恶魔之子怀揣的那丁点儿期盼一次又一次的破灭，日日夜夜的等待无果时掉落的泪水。

太久没见他了。胜澈有时候会怀疑，那时自己见到的究竟是真的天使，还是自己臆想出来的角色。附着在羽毛上的力量消耗殆尽，天使送给他的那些翅膀最终也消失不见。  
最后想不起他的声音、甚至想不起他的模样。  
这些记忆在心中刻下伤痕，又在之后的日子不断地以旖旎的梦境反复出现，最初的欣喜逐渐被忘却，取而代之的是恶魔之子与生俱来的占有欲。  
像这样折断他的翅膀，像这样把他关进自己的地牢，像这样在他身边放上一束雪白的郁金香。  
提醒他，不要忘了自己的约定。

Day3  
这里是恶魔之子的地盘，由他的力量构筑起来的大型结界对天使的影响很大，并且越是靠近中心，越是觉得虚弱。而现在，结界的主人就在自己身边。  
下巴被粗暴地捏住，天使无力反抗。但这人像是故意腰折磨他似的，下唇又被用力咬住，摇着头拒绝，又被他按住了脖子。  
净汉被疼得眼泪汪汪，眼前这人却不依不饶，恶狠狠地瞪着他，又要来咬他。  
几个回合下来，天使终于找到了和恶魔正确的接吻方式——不要推开他，要回应他、安抚他、顺着他的节奏——净汉搂住他的脖子，带着显而易见的生涩，主动加深了这个粗暴的吻。  
节奏一点一点慢了下来，那股让净汉不明所以的暴躁也逐渐消失。恶魔果然是最懂调情的种族，光是一个吻，就让他觉得呼吸困难。

Day30  
“天堂向您要人了，那位天使。”  
“别管他们。”  
“为什么不把他放回去呢？如果不把他放回去的话，中立区也会卷入战斗。”  
“那就问问他愿不愿意回去啊。”

还是一整束的郁金香，白色的花瓣很容易就会染上枯黄，四散凋零，隔上三五天，就要去为他更换——只是找个借口来看他罢了。  
天使坐在床上，有些没精打采地看着他：“你今天要留下来吗？”  
“你希望我留下来吗？”  
“嗯。”手上的镣铐沉重，另一只手要举起来也不容易，净汉朝他招了招手，做了个张开怀抱的动作。  
“有多希望呢？”胜澈握着他的手，一步一步走近，跪在他的身前。  
咬着他的指尖，舔舐他的指腹。胜澈抬头看着他，想要一个答案——想要一个天使有多希望他能留下来的答案。  
十指连心，禁不起一点儿试探，“嘶……”净汉抽了口气，想收回手，就被握住了手腕。  
“……天使们要我放你回去……”这句话说的含糊不清。眼神是试探，仿佛在询问他的天使，自己能不能再得寸进尺一些。

明明自己才是被锁着的那一方——净汉的脑中浮现出他生气的样子。  
他实在是想不通，为什么恶魔之子对他有着这么大的恶意，哪怕他配合着他做这个做那个，甚至还表现出一副很享受的样子——尽管不得不说和他做爱确实感觉不坏。  
难道仅仅是因为自己在他年幼时送了他几根天使的羽毛？  
如果说恨意远比爱意来得长久，那他真是要惊讶，自己竟然也能在恶魔之子心里占着一席之地？  
有些想不起来这是换第几束郁金香。每次来见他，胜澈都会捧着郁金香，就像他第一次见到他时那样。  
只是那是还要蹲在地上和他说话，现在却换成了他跪在地上吞吐自己的性器  
身体被过度地使用，大腿根部沾着白浊，即使如此还是被架起一条腿，恶魔之子硬是挤进他的双腿间，伸出舌头一下一下地舔舐他的性器。  
做爱的时候粗暴得很，现在即使跪在了地上，他也是一脸的怨恨。既然如此为什么还要折磨他？  
“够了啊，崔胜澈啊……”天使小声地说道，哪怕知道这样也许会让他更生气，净汉还是用脚背踢了踢他的腰侧。这样的性事完全就是折磨，腰酸得要命，他本来就已经精疲力竭。然而，沉重的锁链环在手腕，推开他、拒绝他，他都做不到。  
这个动作似乎又触到了他的逆鳞，胜澈偏过头狠狠地咬在他大腿的内侧，在白皙的肌肤上留下道道红痕。  
他大概是故意的——  
“哈……”疼得生理性的泪水瞬间充满了眼眶，净汉带着哭腔问他，“你到底要做到什么时候……”推着他的脑袋想让他停手，他却一声不吭。  
或许在恶魔的脑袋里，没射就等于没爽——然而这条规则只适用于恶魔。天使只是累得实在硬不起来，但要是让他说出“我已经爽到射不出啦！”这种话似乎也不太可能。  
跪坐在地上，看着天使脸上的泪珠一颗一颗地滴落下来。  
恶魔之子那个“严重缺乏与天使做爱这类经验”的脑袋终于有些开窍了。

明明自己才是被禁锢的一方，为什么他总是可怜巴巴地看着我？  
天使不明白，这和自己规划的“重逢”相去甚远。

每次来到这儿，他都会使用自己的身体，确实只是“使用”而已。  
掠夺性地亲吻，像是要揉碎他似的拥抱，接着又温柔地打开他的身体、和他做爱——或许对于恶魔而言，做爱就像是呼吸。  
净汉找不出更好的理由，解释恶魔之子这种不务正业的行为。  
他可以拷问他，可以折磨他，这样，他就有机会把那些关于天堂的情报全盘托出，告诉他天堂接下来有什么打算，告诉他去哪儿埋伏才能在这场战斗中取得最大胜算……  
然而，恶魔之子却总是居高临下地看着他，按着他的手，带着一脸的傲慢，不容他拒绝地慢慢插入他的身体。

比拷问更可怕的事情，是他正在慢慢习惯这件事。  
\--------------------

Day99  
桌上的郁金香凋谢，枯败的花儿垂着头，提醒着他已经有多久没见到胜澈了。  
净汉回忆着自己所做的事情——第一次见面也是算计，只是为了他们的再见而做的铺垫。  
他只是上帝手中的棋子，那颗至关重要的，让恶魔之子回归天堂的棋子。  
但在净汉的规划里，恶魔之子不该建立中立区，也不该把他关起来，而仅仅是为了和他做爱。  
而自己，更不应该慢慢地习惯。

胜澈有时会留在这儿，靠着他的手臂，就这么睡下。被禁锢了力量的天使确实毫无攻击力，但他那一脸纯真的睡颜真的很难让人将他与果断的中立区裁决者的形象联系在一起。  
天使疲倦得很，但恶魔之子的呼吸浅浅地扑在他的胸口，又让他心烦意乱。  
天使的光环不会熄灭，洒下一片微弱的淡金色光芒。借着这点儿光，净汉细细地打量着这张脸——按照年龄的话，他也只是个孩子而已。  
长长的睫毛藏起心事，做爱的时候总是在生气，稍有忤逆，哪怕只是本能地做出阻挡的动作，都会惹得他搂紧了他的腰，强迫他的后穴承受粗暴地抽插。  
但每次做完以后，他却又总是一副快要哭出来的样子，皱着眉头看他，像个还没长大的孩子。  
胜澈睁开眼睛，正好对上天使若有所思的凝视。  
“你……”沙哑的声音，胜澈沉吟一声，“你在想什么？”  
“我在想，你什么时候才会放我走。”  
“这么想走吗？”胜澈眨眨眼睛，那束光太温柔，与他对视一会儿，就让他觉得眼睛酸涩。垂下眼睛，顺着他的喉结，游走在他的锁骨。  
“你想一辈子锁着我啊？”他的声音温柔，即使是自己在做这么过分的事情，似乎也没有生气。  
胜澈咬了咬嘴唇，抱着他的天使，把下巴靠在他的肩头。  
“我不会……让你走的……”几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，泪水却不停地往下掉。  
温热的液体滚落在天使的翅膀上，轻轻地，也触动了他的心弦。

孩子总归只是孩子。  
备受祝福的天使，向来对纯粹的爱意敏感。  
天使的心扑通扑通，无论如何也抑制不了自己想要去回应的冲动。

瓶中的郁金香枯黄。即使受了伤，胜澈来时，依然捧着郁金香。  
“你怎么了？”天使有些担心，他的身上一股浓重的血腥味，脸颊上的血迹未干，在来的路上匆匆地被擦去一部分。  
只有手里的那束郁金香，纤尘不染。  
把手贴在他的身上，但天使的力量被封印，治愈的法术并没有显现应有的力量。  
“走吧，你可以走了。”胜澈的口气有些烦躁，握住他的手，那段禁锢了他那么久的链条应声断裂。  
“他们来找我了？”  
“是。”  
“你受伤了？”  
“是。”说完他便一阵眩晕，坐在净汉的床上，不想让天使看出自己的状态。白色的床单很快就被血污浸染，他只希望他快离开。  
“我知道了。”天使走得毫无留恋，甚至没有回头看他一眼。

天使总归属于天堂。  
或许他之后也会堕落，坠入地狱。  
但总不会属于他。  
天堂的宣战，仅仅半个月，就让这小小的中立区难以为继。他的力量还不足以对抗天使，他只是借着恶魔之子的名字，在这场战争的夹缝中建立了一座乌托邦罢了。  
真是一座脆弱的乌托邦。

泪水顺着脸颊滚落，混着脸上的血污。他现在看上去又是凄惨又是狼狈。  
把脸埋进枕头，极力想要藏起自己的抽噎。努力那么久，他依然留不住他的天使。心脏像是被捏住了似的，每次呼吸，都像是地狱的硫磺灼烧着心肺。  
痛苦。

筋疲力尽，胜澈渐渐失去了意识。

“唉……”  
……  
“我就知道会这样……”

水杯中的郁金香开得正盛，只是除了那束郁金香，旁边还多了一支蜡烛。  
摇曳的烛火让本就十分昏暗的地牢显得更加逼仄。  
身上的衣服干净清爽，原本的一身血污也完全消失。  
胜澈愣了一下，恸哭之后的后遗症还在——眼睛肿得都快睁不开，揉了揉眼睛，痛苦的回忆涌上心头。

他的天使走了。

“你总算醒了？”坐在暗处的人刚刚打了个瞌睡，说话的声音也懒洋洋的。  
胜澈靠近两步，习惯了总会发出光芒的天使的光环，他才发现原来这个地方这么暗。  
说话那人坐在沙发上，没打算起身。  
“……”胜澈想说话，张了张嘴，却发现自己发不出声音。

温暖的怀抱、熟悉的嗓音，还有那双光是看着就会爱上的翅膀。  
只是缺了那顶光环。  
“我把它，”他的天使指了指头顶，“还给他们了。”

人人都是上帝的棋子罢了。  
但谁又单纯只是棋子呢？


End file.
